The present invention relates to a coupling-tolerance compensated quick coupling.
It is already known in the prior art to provide a plurality of quick couplings which are assembled, for example, to multi-connection plates, thereby providing a plurality of connections between a plurality of quick couplings.
The above mentioned prior solutions are used, for example, in complex machine tools or other working apparatus, including several driving motors and units to be controllably supplied with a pressurized fluid.
Because of position tolerances, existing between the quick couplings mounted on the multi-connection plates, in order to provide a perfect connection of the male portions mounted on a multifunctional plates and the female couplings mounted on another multiconnection plates, are conventionally provided radial compensating means, allowing to provide a precise connection, together with a perfect compensation of coupling offsets due to tolerances existing between the quick coupling components to be connected.
To that end, the prior art also discloses a male coupling, which can be driven through small radial displacements with respect to a middle line of the male coupling supporting body.
The provision of a male coupling, to be radially driven for compensating for, in the connection step, possible offsets due to position tolerances of a plurality of couplings, has the drawback of causing undesired fluid leakages during the connection and disconnection operations, because of an insufficient sealed arrangement.